Odette II
The Odette II (オデットⅡ世, Odetto Nisei) is a solar-powered sailing ship used by the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club for practice cruises. It was originally the pirate ship Hakuchou (白鳥号, Hakuchō-gō, White Swan), one of the Original Seven together with the Bentenmaru. Design Light Novel The Odette II has a long, lance-like hull with several small boosters fixed to it between the middle and the stern. There are several circular structures at the stern. The solar sails spread out towards the bow from around the centre of the ship and resemble large flower petals. The ship and sails are primarily white. The solar sails actually spread 30 times further than the visible portions Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10. The FTL booster add-on has a small cockpit, possibly scraped from a space fighter, and has little verniers to control itself . Anime Exterior In the anime, the Odette II has a long, fairly narrow hull, widening towards the stern. At the bow, there is a thin, needle-like section with several fins attached to it, in front of a cone and a slightly narrower section connecting it to the rest of the ship. Behind those, on the main hull are two slightly elevated sections which continue towards the middle of the ship. The ship's radar emitter is located near the end of one of these sections. Past the middle of the ship are three covers at 120 degrees to one another, which cover the masts when not in use. The rest of the lowered masts comes out behind these covers, through the grooves between the wider sections of the hull. When deploying the masts, the covers open forwards, then the three sets of masts are raised backwards and unfold. The covers then shut. A yellow hexagon is present near the top of these masts, with several sets of hexagonal solar sails unfolded around it. The rear masts have two sections either side at their top, horizontal to the vertical mast. Around the stern, which comes to a point, are several engines, built into the hull with grooves behind them. Just ahead of those are a ring-like section and three retracting flaps at 120 degrees to one another (labelled 01 Wing, 02 Wing, 03 Wing). Interior The Odette II's bridge is a hexagonal room with hatches on the top and bottom. There are two levels with platforms and consoles, usually one of each side. The lower level has consoles for controlling the masts and sails. On the top level, there are two longer sides with three seats on each. One of these has the captain's seat in the middle, sticking out slightly from the platform, with the navigation console to its left. The other has the two outer seats slightly at an angle to the central seat by the electronic warfare console. The lower hatch leads to a long assess corridor which runs a considerable length of the ship, with access to the other sections of the ship, including the crew's quarters, staff room, infirmary, locker room and airlock. The corridor has multiple bulkheads which can be sealed if the situation calls for it Sailing 05. Colour Scheme The outside of the ship is mostly white with light blue on the sail covers. The Hakuoh Academy emblem is painted on the sail cover. The fronts of the bridge consoles are pink and the seats are a dark pink-red. The floors are mostly purple with a dark purple lining the walls, which are a light pink. In Abyss of Hyperspace, most of the bridge is painted a gray-blue colour . Technology & Combat Characteristics The Odette II has three retractable masts with several sets of solar sails. The permeability of these sails can be altered to absorb and reflect different amounts of sunlight . In the novels, the Odette II has a monomolecular crystal structure on the mast/bowsprit which can accumulate and focus large amounts of energy and is an intergraded system of the Stellar Slayer. This bowsprit was destroyed at the end of Three Ships Arc and was replaced by its original bowsprit from the War of Independence. Aside from the solar sails, the Odette II also has a normal propulsion system , though it lacks an FTL drive Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4. A separate FTL booster, designed as an add-on to the ship, was produced during the War of Independence as it needed to travel to other star systems for battle as well . The power generator of the drive was produced by the Galactic Empire, which had no official contact with Tau Ceti at that time, and the FTL drive itself was designed and produced by a colony of the Colony Federation . The booster was not designed to be docked and removed often, and so a lot of tethering has to be done through manual labour. A lot of hidden and locked files on Odette II automatically unlock when docked with the booster. Since the Colony Federation did not possess the technology to produce a FTL drive at that time, the FTL booster cost about 5 times the price of Odette II itself . Though it was armed in the past, at present the Odette II doesn't have any beam weapons or shields . However it still possesses a high-frequency radar and electronic warfare systems, such that if it was given missiles, it could still control and use them Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1. In terms of sheer output, the Odette II has as much as a battleship . In its Hakuchou days, it was armed with ion cannon(s) and still has the control program for it in the hidden files on its system Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10, Pg.72. The Odette II is capable of operating autonomously if the crew need to leave the ship. Its programming prioritises versatility and survival Sailing 15. History The Odette II, or Hakuchou as it was previously known, has had a varied history extending back 200 years. It was initially an experimental craft, then a transport vessel, an exploratory vessel and an armed merchant vessel Sailing 02. During the War of Independence it was a camouflaged cruiser, one of the Original Seven pirate ships . In the final days of the war, the ship's captain fell ill, leading to his daughter Suzuka assuming command. Three days later and three days before the end of the war, the ship participated in an operation together with the Kokuchou in the Garnet A system to prevent the use of the Stellar Slayer Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4 Prologue. Sometime after the war, the ship was renamed the Odette II and its weapons were removed. At some point, ownership passed to the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club. When not in use, the ship was moored at the Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station in docking bay C68 Sailing 03. Recruitment Arc When Kane McDougal became the yacht club's advisor, they decided to have a practice cruise on the Odette II during the summer break, since he had a large ship license. During a long weekend, the yacht club travelled to the relay station to perform onboard checks in preparation for the cruise. Kane inspected the exterior whilst the others checked that the Odette II's internal systems were functioning properly, and messed about a bit on the bridge. After deactivating the bridge alarms and updating the central computer, the external power was cut then reconnected to reboot the systems. Since the navigation systems were being updated, the ship was connected to the network rather than being stand-alone as it had been before . Sometime later, Marika and Chiaki were alone on duty on the bridge. Since the ship was connected to the network, it was facing spam viruses and typical cyber-attacks, however Chiaki suspected that someone else was trying to break in. They then found a reaction that was synchronised to the external communications. Since the long-range main antenna was folded up and the short-range external antenna wasn't sensitive enough to do anything while docked, they realised that it was coming from a direct cable - the electronic attack originated inside the relay station . Using the communication filters, they found that the infiltration protocol was being posted from the D-block docking port and narrowed it down to port 117, where the Lightning 11 was moored. Marika decided that they should fight back and booted up the Odette II's electronic warfare systems, which automatically started to retake the ship's systems from the intruder. However the increased power usage caused the dock's breaker to trip, cutting power to the ship as the system was being reclaimed . At the start of the summer break, the Odette II left the relay station. After exiting the relay station's control space, it passed space speed 3 and switched co-ordinates from the Sea of the Morning Star to Tau Ceti. The plan for the practice cruise was to circle around Tau Ceti, passing by the Sand of the Red Star and then heading back to the relay station. As the Odette II received sunlight, it would approach maximum speed, and when near the Sand of the Red Star, it would receive 400 times the thermal radiation the Sea of the Morning Star receives. This was a journey that a normal ship could do in a day or so, but despite taking longer, the Odette II would only be using 2% of the approach energy in the process . After confirming that there were no ships in the vicinity, the yacht club attempted to deploy the Odette II's masts. However the upper yard opened before the main mast and got tangled. It wasn't possible to fix the problem using the automatic systems and if it was forced, in the worst case a third of the upper mast would be lost . Kane and the first year students went on a spacewalk to inspect the masts. They found that one of the yards that wasn't supposed to extend did and got caught. At Marika's suggestion, they decided to try changing the bracing angle on the stuck yard and slip it past before deploying the mast, since they would lose less time than if they were to fully retract and then raise the mast again. They carried out the plan and this time the main masts were successfully deployed. After the masts were raised to normal position, Kane and the students performed a full inspection then returned inside . Once the masts were extended and the antenna were up, Jenny ordered an omni-directional scan to test their electronics. The scan picked up three ships with unresponsive transponders Sailing 04. One of these ships passed by at high speed, while the other two eventually disappeared. The Odette II continued on its journey, on course for the inner planets of the Tau system. Sometime into the voyage, Marika and Chiaki were once again on duty in the control room. At that time, fifteen vessels were on radar - two were solar energy plants, one was an unmaned supply ship and the other twelve had IDs and flight plans which checked out. They noticed that the weather reports from the relay station were cutting out regularly and that periodic transmissions to the control bureau were cutting out as well. Since it was unlikely that both would cut out at the same time, they suspected that the communications were being jammed, possibly by the Lightning 11 who would likely be gathering data as they did so . Knowing that they were probably hiding somewhere, Marika booted up the high-frequency radar and performed a close-range, omni-directional, high-detail scan. The scan picked up a ship behind them which was identified as the Pleiades-class battleship Alcyon. There was no transponder signal so Marika initiated another scan to be certain, however this time the ship did not show up on radar. Chiaki also discovered that the ship went down with all hands 120 years ago but had never been found. They later reported the 'ghost ship' to Kane, who after reassuring them, relayed the information to the Bentenmaru over an encrypted line and asked them to investigate further . After Jenny found Marika and Chiaki listening in on Kane's conversation, Marika decided to inform the other yacht club members about the situation. To her suprise, Jenny and Lynn were already aware of her position as a candidate for captaining the Bentenmaru. When asked what they should do, Marika suggested the yacht club should fight off the enemy themselves in order to prevent the adults for trying anything if the Odette II goes out on another practice cruise . The yacht club then proceeded to plan for the upcoming confrontation while Kane and Misa feigned ignorance. Marika wrote up a prediction for an enemy attack and a counterattack plan, most of which relied on making the enemy believe their own plan was going well. She predicted that the enemy would most likely be waiting in the shadow of the Sand of the Red Star and then attack from behind. In order to prevent the attackers from gaining control of the Odette II's systems, a decoy was created in a separate area, through which the cracking attempts would be rerouted . Later when the Odette II was nearing the Sand of the Red Star's gravity field, Lynn used the sun sensor and spotted a tiny object 700,000 km away on the side facing the sun - likely an unmanned stealth unit less than a meter across. The unit pretended to be the Alcyon when scanned with a high-frequency radar, using the hull plans, noise and several adjustments to fake a radar signature. Marika guessed that this unit would probably be an antenna for the enemy's electronic attacks and wished to use it to strike against the enemy ship . While Lynn got to work on taking over the 'ghost ship', Marika also suggested a change to the flight plan. Instead of going around the far side of the Sand of the Red Star as was originally planned, they would start their turn sooner and go inside the planet's orbit. This would reduce the time on the flight plan and get them back to the relay station faster, but it would also limit the enemy's actions. At that point in time, there were only two places that the Odette II's radar couldn't reach; inside the sun and on the far side of the planet, which was likely where the enemy was hiding. Jenny agreed to this change of plan since it was within the error margin of the submitted plan and there weren't any ships likely to cause trouble. The change meant that the Odette II would be closest to the planet at midnight on the third day rather than the morning of the fourth. This was most likely the time when the enemy would attack, and if they waited until morning, the Odette II would have enough time to pick up speed . Close to midnight, the yacht club members made their way to the bridge, while Misa sneaked into the captain's room, having Kane intercept the monitors so the yacht club would be none the wiser. Shortly after sending their check-in, the enemy's electronic attack began. The area was flooded with jamming waves and shortly afterwards they began hacking the normal communications line. The crew fiddled with the radar settings, pretending they though it was a radar error. The enemy then found the dummy system and began to take it over, thinking it was the Odette II's real system . After the dummy system was 50% hacked, Syoko shut down the radar emitter to make the enemy thinking they believed it was broken and they were rebooting. The ship was then stopped and the yacht club performed a check on all systems before combat operations. They then sealed the ship's bulkheads as the enemy achieved 100% control and outside communications ceased. Syoko then rebooted the radar emitter as the jamming ceased. The scan picked up a ship behind them - the Lightning 11, who sent an emergency message demanding their immediate surrender . As the Lightning 11 looked through the monitors (loaded with dummy images from the ship's library) and tried ringing the alarms to alert the crew, Lynn used an FTL line to directly link into their core systems. Jenny then prepared a reply to the Lightning 11's message, consisting of a single word; "Fools" (bakame) . As soon as she sent the reply, Lynn began the electronic attack. The two ships exchanged messages (in the form of poems) as they engaged in electronic warfare. The Odette II used its radar emitter to jam the Lightning 11's communications. The Lightning 11 shut down its line and emitted more jamming waves, but Chiaki upped the ship's output. The Odette II soon had control over the Lightning 11's systems and Lynn shut down their engines, however as she tried to knock out their back-ups, the system suddenly vanished. Lilly then reported that the comm line to the Lightning 11 had been shut down. Lynn realised that the Lightning 11 had powered off their computers, meaning their victory was meaningless . Alarms then went off on the bridge as an energy wave was detected. They soon realised that the Lightning 11 was firing on them with a beam cannon. Since there were no radar waves or communications, Chiaki deduced that they were firing using optical targeting systems. The Lightning 11 fired more shots at the Odette II, adjusting each time they did so, the beams getting closer to the Odette II. Chiaki suggested switching to normal propulsion and accelerating to run, however Marika pointed out that would allow them to know their exact location through infra-red. She asked them to pinpoint the Lightning 11's position as accurately as possible, so she could use a 'secret weapon'. After getting a fix with the high-frequency radar (400,000 km behind and about 30 m wide), Marika inputed the position as another shot past by. The ship then shook as the masts turned to match her adjustments. With the permeability set to zero, the sails reflected all of the sunlight that fell on them in the Lightning 11's direction, blinding the gunners . Shortly afterwards, two more ships arrived; the Bentenmaru and the Barbaroosa. As Chiaki re-introduced herself as the daughter of the Barbaroosa's captain, the two pirate ships opened fire on the Lightning 11. The Stellar Military's sixth escort fleet also arrived and communicated with the Odette II, asking if there was anything they required and wishing them a good flight. The Odette II then continued on its journey, making it safely back to the relay station . Golden Ghost Ship Arc After Gruier Serenity transferred to Hakuoh Academy, the yacht club planned and carried out another practice cruise on the Odette II in order to cover up the fact that the princess was searching for the golden ghost ship on the Bentenmaru Sailing 09Sailing 10. Hakuoh Pirates Arc When the yacht club learned that the Bentenmaru's crew had been taken ill, they agreed to help Marika carry out her pirating duties and planned a practice cruise to act as a cover. Lynn used a dummy of Kane McDougal in order to receive launch clearance from the relay station control tower. The flight plan that was submitted was to skirt around the staging area at the Lagrange Point and enter extra-planetary orbit, whilst the real plan was to head to where the Bentenmaru was moored so they could board it. After deploying the sails and setting the ship to function autonomously, the yacht club (including Gruier and Grunhilde who had stowed away) left the Odette II and proceeded to the Bentenmaru . After successfully completing their piracy and an extra job from Jenny Dolittle, the yacht club returned to the Odette II and brought it back to the relay station Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) The yacht club made several succesive trips to relay station to perform cleaning and maintenance on the Odette II. On the second day, they found that the engine room safety relay needed replacing. They lacked a spare and there weren't any parts in the clubroom to repair it with. Fortunately, there was a spare aboard the Bentenmaru, which they installed after finishing cleaning Sailing 19. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) When the pirates issued a challenge against the Grand Cross, the yacht club as well as a few graduates, took the Odette II out to where the battle was due to take place, however when they arrived, the battle was already over. The active crew then transferred command to the graduates and boarded the Parabellum which had been hired by Gruier to get them home in time for the exams Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace When the yacht club sought to help Marika and Kanata Mugen who had gone after Professor Mugen's legacy in the Bentenmaru, they linked the Odette II up to the Barbaroosa, which had lost its arms pack in an earlier subspace incident, providing the ship with an FTL booster and enhancing its EW capacity. With Chiaki acting as captain, the two combined ships arrived as the Bentenmaru was under fire from Yggdrasil's ships and engaged the fleet, giving the Bentenmaru the opportunity to retrieve Marika's boarding team and go after the Advaseele. After the battle ended, it made contact with the Advaseele in the depths of subspace Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Three Ships Arc (Novel-Only) The yacht club were performing a flight simulation on the Odette II in-dock when the ship received a non-FTL distress signal, apparently originating from the Kokuchou in the Garnet A system Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4 Chapter 1. Following the distress signal, there was an attempt to seize the vessel by Jackie Kelvin, a scammer posing as an insurance investigator . After this attempt was thwarted, while the pirates were investigating the events surrounding the Kokuchou on Garnet A, Ririka Kato was put in command of the Odette II and an FTL booster was fitted to the ship to allow it to travel to Garnet A Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5. During the investigation, a group made another attempt to seize the Odette II, hoping to exploit one of its key components, and the ship was involved in several battles, but was ultimately protected by the Bentenmaru and its allies. During the battle, the Odette II lost its monomolecular crystal bowsprit, which was later replaced with its original bowsprit from the war, delivered to the yacht club by Jackie Kelvin Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6. Timeslip Arc (Novel-Only) The yacht club took the Odette II out again at some point to dock with the FTL booster for the purposes of acquiring certain files from it, during which time the ship and crew were involved in a rather unusual incident. On the second excursion, the ship sighted another Odette II coming out of subspace. When chasing the second Odette II, the ship encountered a space-time anomaly and slipped back in time to the War of Independence, where they stayed and fought for about a week before managing to return to their original time period. During the incident, the yacht club made use of the solar sails as a trump card to block the radar of an enemy reconnaissance ship . War of Independence Arc (Novel-Only) Not long after returning to the present, the yacht club ended up having to take the Odette II out again and eventually back to the War of Independence after the Bentenmaru disappeared while investigating the anomaly that the Odette II had encountered previously Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11. Crew *Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club Former Crew (Hakuchou) *Shiratori Kent (52, captain, War of Independence) Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11, Pg.127) *Shiratori Suzuka (17, first mate -> captain, War of Independence Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4, Pg.9) *Rock (communications officer, War of Independence Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4, Pg.10) Temporary Crew *Ririka Kato (captain, Three Ships Arc) *Misa Grandwood (doctor, Recruitment Arc) Gallery Odette_II_-_Novel_Design.png|The Odette II's novel design by Noriyuki Matsumoto Odette_II_-_Abyss Bridge.png|The Odette II's bridge in Abyss of Hyperspace Trivia *Odette is a , combining the Old German name Oda and the diminutive -tte. It is also the name of the White Swan in . The ship's original name, Hakuchou, also means 'White Swan'. *The Odette II was classified as a Class-II ship and required a Class-II Large Interstellar Ship License to fly. However in Volumes 10 & 11, the yacht club had the ship changed from Class-II to Class-I. Dock C68, the Odette II's dock at the relay station, is not big enough to house the FTL-booster, so everytime they dock they need to change Odette II back to a Class-II ship and pass the Class-I license inspection the next time they attach the booster. *The Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club's mascot, Odette-kun (オデットくん, Odetto-kun), is based on the ship Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. References Category:Ships Category:Sailing Ships Category:Articles requiring images